Dragons Always Know Best
by Calai'di
Summary: ONESHOT: Both Stardust and RDD are finding Yusei and Jack's relationship frustrating. YuseixJack, SDxRDD


AN: Notes are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's. I do, however, own two Stardust Dragons. Yay.

Rating: T

Pairings: Yusei x Jack, Stardust D. x Red Daemon's D.

Warnings: Expect GXyness and OOCness on Yusei's part. Not much, but a little. Oh, and SLASH. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**

* * *

Dragons Always Know Best**

"I do not understand why you do not simply go to him."

Yusei sighed and leaned against the window, his gaze firmly on the awkwardly built tower that could only be seen from this window in the flat.

"After two years of pretending to hate me, he believes he really does hate me now," Yusei said. "I almost believed_ I_ hated _him_ for a while..."

Pale arms wrapped around his waist and Yusei relaxed immediately. Silvery hair spilled over his shoulder as he was pulled back against a warm body.

"I am sorry for leaving you. Sanuye and I thought we could do much good with Jack, but we could not."

"Stardust..." Yusei let his hands rest on the pale arms circling his waist. Losing Stardust had been hard, and living without him for two years had been even harder. It was worse to think Stardust blamed himself for what had happened.

"You should go to him," Stardust murmured in his ear. "He will not reject you as you think he will."

"How can you be sure?"

Stardust chuckled against his shoulder. "Yusei, I have spent every day for the past two years in his presence. His thoughts were always of you, and none were unpleasant."

Yusei wanted to believe that. He wanted nothing more than to drive across the city and confess the feelings he'd been harbouring for three years now. He wanted to believe that Jack had felt the same way, maybe for as long.

But he didn't.

The arms around his waist hugged tighter to him. "It is unlike you to be so uncertain, Yusei."

It was, but Jack had always been an exception. Yusei could never act the way he wanted around the blond. Something about Jack made him want to share everything he was, even the weakness he would show no one else. The weakness that usually only appeared when Jack was around.

"I...don't think I could handle it if he rejected me," Yusei murmured, closed his eyes. He usually would never ever think such things, be he could open up around Stardust too. Stardust wouldn't tell anyway what he said or how he acted. "Not a second time."

Stardust sighed sadly. "You will never know unless you confront him. If you wait too long, it will be too late."

"Too late?" Yusei questioned, but Stardust was gone, probably to rest before the duel tomorrow.

Yusei looked back out the window. The city light twinkled brightly, lighting up the room so much it was uncomfortable to sleep. Even from far away, Yusei could see that a light was still on at the very top of the angled skyscraper.

Yusei turned on his heel and grabbed his jacket before stalking out of the room.

* * *

Stardust smiled faintly as he watched the red D-Wheel shoot off into the city. He'd been afraid Yusei would never come to his senses, but he figured now that he'd been silly to think that. Yusei had always been so bright.

"He's finally going?"

Stardust only spared his new companion the briefest glance. He would know that voice anywhere; he didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Yes."

"About time." His companion sat down next to him, flipping her dark red hair over shoulder.

"Oh, and you have been having such luck with Jack," Stardust teased, raising an eyebrow.

She huffed and looked away. "I was close to convincing him that it would be worth it to go after Yusei. He's still convinced Yusei hates him for taking you away."

"Well, he will decide otherwise soon enough." Stardust suddenly chuckled and grinned at her. "I don't envy you for having to listen to them tonight."

She scowled and whacked him upside the head. "You'll get your fair share, I'm sure. If they don't decide to live together, I'll refuse to come out next time Jack duels."

Stardust snickered as he thought of the former King's face if his "very soul" suddenly wasn't able to be summoned. She would definitely get yelled at for doing something like that.

"Evil, Sanuye, very evil."

"Thinks he's there yet?" she wondered aloud. When he didn't answer immediately, she grabbed his hand and moved them both to the sky above Jack's mansion. They arrived just in time to watch Yusei walk up the front door and ring the doorbell.

The door opened after several long minutes. Stardust was surprised that Jack himself had been the one to answer the door; usually Mikage would act as a butler and do it instead. Maybe she wasn't there tonight.

They couldn't hear what the two were saying from so high up, but they could see Jack's nervous expression and Yusei's determined one. And they could see Yusei's mouth move, and then Jack's, and Yusei's again. And they could see the relief form on Jack's face in the second before he jerked Yusei forward and kissed him.

Stardust had to look away. It wasn't polite to watch something so intimate. Unless he was the one being intimate.

He took one of Sanuye's hands and brought it up to his lips. "Perhaps, my lady, we should find a way to entertain ourselves while they're busy?"

Sanuye smiled, only partially with amusement. "Perhaps we should."

They disappeared as Jack dragged Yusei into the house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

AN: So, this is from an idea I had for another fic I'm writing called "The Divine Move" (if you want details on DM, look in my personal forum). I'm going to have a scene with human-form Stardust and RDD, but I'm not there yet, but I wanted to write them, so I wrote them here. Yeah, so not what I should be working on, but whatever.

Sanuye is RDD. Her name means "red cloud at sundown."

Also, Stardust and RDD are male and female respectively on purpose. They mirror my preferred roles for Yusei and Jack.


End file.
